User blog:Randomwords247/Gender Swap?
So I wanted to draw something yesterday afternoon and I decided to draw a picture of Esther if she was a boy, as I've wanted to for a while. Then I somehow ended up doing Jonas, Moxette, Empath, Sapphire, Hero and Glovey. This was also to help me practice drawing Smurfs... I put question marks by everything cause I can't decided upon what anyone else's OCs would look like gender swapped, and I can't decide their gender swapped names. So I'm gonna explain why I thought which name for who. And incase my Handwriting is un-readable, I'll say what I think their genderswapped names would be (As I wrote them on the drawing itself) Esther- Boy Name: Edward (Eddy): Cause 'Eddy' sounds a lot like the nickname of the name Esther 'Essy', and I think it kinda suits him. There isn't much differance between him and her normal self apart from shorts and short scruffy hair Jonas- Girl Name: Joanna?: Reason being it sounded a lot like Jonas. Yep, I'm not very imaginative for that one. The pose and what he says I just HAD to do. I honestly find it very funny. Why the bow? Because it just adds that certain something that was missing Moxette- Boy Name: Mockery?: Reason for the name 'Mockery' is because it was the closest thing I could think of to Moxette. I honestly had a lot of fun drawing Moxette as a boy, though it was a bit hard finding out where to put the gold clasp as it wasn't a one-strap dress but a T-Shirt, though I think I JUST ABOUT got away with it Empath- Girl Name: Edith?: His name was really hard, and the best one I could think of was 'Edith'... Sorry Vic! Though I'm kinda happy with how the start patterned Hat, Skirt and Heels turned out, and I think Emapth looks really nice. But looking back on it now I realized I forgot his Oh-So-Important Star Mark on his forehead. I knew I was forgetting something.... >.< Sapphire- Boy Name: Samual (Sam) or Alexander?: Samual or Sam because it sounds like Sapphire, but Alexader because I was looking for names of blue gems and I found one called 'Alexandrite' and so I sorta did that.. He was a bit hard, especially cause I don't think many men wear necklaces, but I tried to make it look like a medal so it'd look more manly Hero- Girl Name: Heroine?: This one was really easy name as 'Heroine' is a female 'Hero'. I honestly think outta all of them Hero looks the best. I ALMOST forgot to give him his 'H' mark on his forehead and to put the power stones on the skirt, but thankfully I had a picture of him up on my laptop so it helped to remember. Though the 'H' mark isn't very visible and you can just about see it when looking up close to it Glovey- Girl Name: Mittens?: Glovey got called Mittens by -I think it was Gargamel- in one of his stories and I thought it sounded a bit like what a girl would be called so... That's how. I tried to make him look like he was singing but I think I may have failed. And his hair was REALLY hard for some reason so I failed on that too... Why the bow? I have no idea I spet about 40 minutes on each of these so about... 4 hours 40 minutes in total. That's longer then I thought it'd take... I WAS gonna do more OCs but I ran outta room on the piece of paper I was using Esther belongs to Me Jonas 'belongs to SmurfNotErroneous 'Moxette belongs to Numbuh404 Empath belongs to VicGeorge2K9 Sapphire belongs to Jack.mac.334 Hero belongs to A Heroic Smurf And Glovey belongs to Enriquearreguin777 Now to run to the Hills! Category:Blog posts